infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Hale
Shane Hale is a powerful electrokinetic and gravitational Conduit, and the main protagonist of InFAMOUS: Belonging. Background ﻿Shane Hale was born a natural Conduit on June 14, in San Francisco, California. His childhood and teen years were fairly normal. He taught himself how to free run from an early age, as he was an adventurous type. He was extremely fast and agile, and could climb up buildings at an early age. He regularly ran across the rooftops of San Francisco. When the Department of Unified Protection began to occupy San Francisco, he quickly learned to keep to himself and not draw attention from authorities, even though he himself wasn't a Conduit as far as he new. Unfortunately, fate would intervene, and Shane would be caught in the middle of an intense battle between the D.U.P. and an extremely powerful Conduit known only as Zeal, who activated his Conduit abilities. After this event, Shane would work to hone his powers as well as hunt down Zeal in search for answers, additionally battling the D.U.P. in their unjustified hunt for Conduits. Appearance Shane Hale has medium length black hair and hazel eyes. He commonly wears a black t-shirt with a bluish-green dress shirt over it, unbuttoned, as well as blue denim jeans and sturdy black work shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves to assist in free-running. Personality Shane Hale is free-spirited and kind-hearted, but is definitely not afraid to get down and dirty should the need arise. Though not confrontational, preferring to avoid an argument or fight, he is more than able to hold his own in a scrap, and refuses to back down should the time come. He is headstrong in his beliefs, and tries his best to be the best person he can be, though he is still prone to making very human mistakes. He is able to sacrifice certain things for the greater good, including lives, as hard as the decision may be, a trait of his that is both a blessing and a curse. Abilities Electricity As a natural electrokinetic Conduit, Shane Hale possesses the ability to manipulate electricity as well as electromagnetic forces. He is able to freely manipulate and channel electricity in and out of his body, allowing him to fire lightning bolts, condensed balls of lightning, fire a continuous surge of electricity, push metallic objects with great force using electromagnetic pulses, disable electronic devices using electromagnetic bursts, float in the air with electric thrusters, among other things. He is able to control his abilities well enough to be able to also operate in water, as well as being able to travel through electrical wires, allowing him to get into any place with a power outlet. He is able to draw power from electric sources, boosting his abilities and healing him if need be, and this ability is amplified exponentially during thunderstorms, allowing him to call down the power of pure lightning to destroy nearly anything. Gravity By far, Shane's most powerful and unstable ability, one he is only now discovering, is the ability to manipulate gravitational forces at will. He is able to manipulate gravity to multiple extents, allowing him to increase, decrease, reverse, redirect, and concentrate the force of gravity. He can increase gravity on individual objects to crush them, decrease gravity on himself to allow himself to fly, reverse gravity to throw up an enemy's cover, and concentrate gravity into a single point in order to crush any object he wishes, and for quick movement, can condense gravity in order to propel himself great distances nearly instantly, in what seems to be gravitational warping. This is by far his most destructive power, with the ability to topple skyscrapers with ease, and the power to crush nearly any opposition, though this power is also quite unstable, and is difficult to control. Category:Conduits Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Electrokinesis Category:Gravity Manipulation